


Motel

by EllieDudzi



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oneshot, sweetvee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieDudzi/pseuds/EllieDudzi
Summary: Sweet Pea and Veronica Lodge indulge in each other at a washed up, old Motel in Riverdale. The setting of their meeting never matters, not when they're with each other.





	Motel

**Author's Note:**

> A smutty SweetVee one shot that I posted to my Tumblr account (youcancallmeelle) a few months back, enjoy!

_Motel Econo…_  that was their usual place to meet whenever they wanted to be on neutral ground after a pointless spat or when The Pembrooke wasn’t an option because of Veronica’s uptight parent’s being home, there wasn’t a chance in hell Sweet Pea was going to risk the wrath of Hiram Lodge by sneaking into Veronica’s bedroom and he definitely wasn’t going to expose her to the horror of his own small trailer on the Southside of town.

So, a cheap Motel room located in the middle of Riverdale to meet after midnight it was. 

Sweet Pea’s motorcycle roared loudly as he pulled into the parking lot of Motel Econo, the distinctive sound alerted Veronica to the arrival of her secret lover and she felt a flit of butterflies swarm her stomach just like the first time they became properly acquainted only five months ago after the implosion of her long distance relationship with a certain red headed man.

Veronica pulled back the edge of the blind to the single window of the Motel room to see the tall, burly man pull into the free space next to her Audi TT and dismount from his Harley, removing his helmet and leaving it on the seat to shake out his raven hair. 

She dropped the corner of the blind and took a deep breath, eagerly awaiting his heavy fist knocking on the door; she’d messaged him the room number earlier in the day.

And when she finally heard the three raps across the red door, she unlocked the bolt and opened it a crack to see his smirk and playful eyes. Her heart skipped a beat and she opened the door fully to let him in, closing it behind him and once again locking it for added security. 

There was no real reason for them to be sneaking around as they were twenty-one years of age, they were adults and capable of making their own decisions. Although secretly, they both enjoyed the element of late meetings and sneaking around behind their friend’s backs. 

“You’re late.” She accused lightly, pulling him into her small frame by the lapels of his biker jacket and immediately breathing in his familiar scent of worn leather, second hand smoke and a musky cologne.

Sweet Pea was due to arrive over an hour ago and there was part of her that was fearful he wouldn’t show, but then she remembered he was a man of loyalty and it was probably because his run with the Serpents hadn’t quite gone to plan.

His eyes longingly met hers; chocolate on chocolate. 

“It’s been a chaotic day, but I’m here now.” He spoke back and encased her face in the palms of her large hands, leaning down and kissing her softly, relishing in her taste. She stood at least a foot shorter than him without her heels on and he loved it, she was so delicate. 

Veronica Lodge, without a doubt, had the power to shatter his newly loving heart into a million, tiny shards of broken hope, love and affection. But, he wasn’t going to tell her that because vulnerability wasn’t his style.

Whenever they were together, it was like the world stopped spinning for a second, nothing else mattered besides just them. 

“I’ve missed you.” She told him, mumbling against his full lips as she slipped her hands beneath his Southside Serpent jacket and began to urge it off his broad shoulders where he removed his hands from her face and began to assist the removal of clothing. 

Sweet Pea shrugged his jacket down his arms and saw that Veronica had placed her own clothes on the armchair in the corner of the basic room, they were folded neatly and he threw his own jacket to the floor, turning his attention back to the petite woman who was clad in only a satin, black robe that hit high on her thighs and his mouth could only water at the thought of what she had hidden beneath it. 

“I’ve missed you too.” He whispered and reattached their mouths, she clung to his neck and tugged at the hair at the nape of his neck, turning them so she could push him onto the bed next to them and clamber into his lap.

Sweet Pea made Veronica’s heart soar and swell with want, need and pure desire. She admired him and everything he stood for, he was unbelievably wise for being in his early twenties and it pained her to know that he thought of himself as a product of circumstance because he was so much more than that to her. 

Veronica tugged on the hem of his black henley in a silent plea for him to remove it, his lips left hers feeling lonely for a second as she helped him to yank it over his head where it was quickly thrown somewhere within the simple layout of the room. 

She pushed on his shoulders and his back fell flat against the thin sheets of the bed, they were scratchy and stiff from being washed in cheap detergent that the owner of Motel Econo purchased in bulk, they were like tissue paper compared to the Egyptian cotton sheets back in her room at The Pembrooke. 

Her mouth greedily kissed the corner of his lips, moving down his sharp jawline and trailing down his throat to move to the left side of his neck where she flicked her tongue against his tattoo; a groan rumbled in his chest. 

She smirked against his caramel skin, proud that she was able to elicit such an animalistic response from him and be the reason his jeans were currently tighter than they should be.

“Calm yourself.” She teased and he narrowed his mahogany eyes, holding onto her narrow waist and flipping them over so she was beneath him with her small wrists restrained in just one of his hands.

“Don’t test my patience, sweetheart.” He warned her and nipped her bottom lip before licking it, her mouth partly opened in a gasp and her tongue touched his in a dignified manner. 

Veronica melted into the sheets when he began to suck and bite at her neck, quickly finding her pulse point and feeling the throb against his teeth. She wriggled in protest when she felt him suck a little too hard above her pearls, knowing that he’d left a mark and she’d have to dig out her most high coverage concealer to try and tame the bruise before her Mom and Dad saw it.

Sweet Pea released her wrists and sat back on his knees over her to admire her overwhelming beauty for a second, she lay under him with glossed eyes and full lips that were just begging to be wrapped around his thick cock.

He couldn’t believe his luck that less than half a year ago she’d wandered into The Whyte Wyrm with her blonde gal pal and found him sitting at the bar, after a couple of drinks to lighten the mood he’d told her that she was ‘ _fucking stunning_ ’ and they’d subsequently disappeared under their friend’s noses and gone behind the bar to have sex; they’d been seeing each other ever since.

Veronica nudged his denim clad thigh with her bare foot and he grabbed it, holding her ankle as she stretched out horizontally on the double bed and his eyes followed when she moved her hands to the knot of the robe, she began to undo it slowly and torturously until finally the fabric parted fully and revealed a set of aubergine purple lingerie. 

“Holy shit.” He breathed and felt his cock twitch in his boxers, Veronica bit her lips and watched him carefully as he peered over her scantily clad body in the sheer balcony bra and high cut panties; Sweet Pea was a huge fan of more simple lingerie because he liked it to be easy to remove but he definitely appreciated it when she’d give him a show in more scandalous underwear. 

“Take your clothes off, SP.” She commanded and leaned up on her elbows to remove the robe, Sweet Pea gulped and nodded as he stood up from the bed and began to untie the laces of his combat boots and kick them off. In the time that he’d taken to remove the boots, she’d turned herself around and was on all fours in front of him. 

Veronica held his hips in place and began to pepper his abdomen in kisses, licking a stripe from his happy trail to the waistline of his grey jeans and her hand subtly gave him a squeeze through the fabric.

She halted her movements and sat back patiently, looking up at him from beneath her thick lashes and giving him a pout that drove him crazy each time he saw her do it. Immediately, he knew what she was desiring and he began to unbuckle his belt, slipping the leather from the loop and her eyes never left his occupied hands. 

Veronica was too eager to wait for him to undo his jeans so took over and slapped his hands away, popping the button and unzipping them slowly. She pulled apart the denim and tugged them down his thighs for him to kick off in due time, she grabbed him through the cotton of his black boxers and palmed him. 

“You’re driving me crazy.” He told her huskily, she smiled against his abs and they clenched tightly. 

“That’s my goal, gorgeous.” She replied and enclosed her mouth over the tip of him through the clothing, his fingers tangled in her sleek, inky waves and tugged enough to spur her on. 

The Park Avenue Princess allowed herself to tease him for a second or two before deciding to put him out of his misery and she also peeled down the boxer shorts so that his impressive length could spring free before her face; the tip glistened and she lapped up the dribble of arousal that had seeped from the tiny slit. 

“That’s it, princess.” He groaned when her lips wrapped around the circumcised head and teasingly sucked, she then took another couple of inches into her awaiting throat and lubricated him in saliva. His head tipped back at the bliss and she sucked harder, coming back up to swirl her tongue around the tip again. 

Sweet Pea reached down and grabbed a handful of her peachy backside, his fingers dug into the flesh and he gave the left cheek a hard slap so that she moaned out around him; the lean Serpent’s knees almost buckled and he had to make the conscious decision to pull out of her mouth before he finished prematurely. 

Veronica wiped the corner of her mouth and Sweet Pea removed the clothing that was tangled around his long legs, also removing his socks and leaving the garments in a pile on the shabby carpet. 

The look in his eyes was predatory once his attention was back on the short girl who was kneeling on the bed in underwear that left nothing to the imagination, he had to stop himself from ripping it off her like he had done many times before. 

“Lie down, Veronica.” And she complied, laying back down horizontally on the bed so that the pillows were to the left of her and he joined her. Sweet Pea took hold of her ankles again to wrap her legs around his waist and bowed his head to kiss her, descending down to the valley of her breasts, reaching one hand under her back to unclasp the bra and pull it from her arms. 

Her nipples perked at the cold draft that circulated the inexpensive room and she shivered when his tongue came out to circle one, biting it and giving the other breast a squeeze. She moaned quietly and tugged his hair with one manicured hand, pushing her chest further into his face for more attention. She couldn’t handle the teasing and her free hand slipped beneath them and trailed down her taut stomach, she only got as far as dipping her fingertips into the top of her lace panties before he’d grabbed her wrist and forced it into the mattress again. 

“I don’t think so, _this_ is mine.” He apprised and shoved his own hand into her underwear, barely allowing his middle finger to slide between her wet folds and probe her entrance. 

“It won’t be yours for much longer if you don’t do anything.” She huffed and her hips jolted when the heel of his hand pressed against her aching clit, Sweet Pea grinned at her idle threat and quick defeat but let one finger slip inside of her. 

She was soaked and she couldn’t hide it, they hadn’t been able to sleep together for over a week because of schedules clashing and overlapping, they were both getting agitated beyond belief and had indulged in masturbation on more than one occasion over the seven days. 

Veronica was putty in his hands when he added another finger and began to move them faster than she could ever do herself, he curled them and felt her squeeze around them. She’d turned her head and was gripping the sheets, her thighs trembled but there was no way he was allowing her to cum that quickly; she needed to work for it and he removed his sodden fingers despite her noise of displeasure. 

She didn’t have much time to complain before Sweet Pea was hooking his fingers into the sides of the panties and pulling them with ease down her luscious legs, he saw her revealed, a deep shade of pink and undeniably wet. 

It became apparent to him that she must have had a salon appointment because she was freshly waxed all over her body and she had a new shade of oxblood on her fingers and toes; he’d told her countless times that she didn’t need to go to so much trouble, but after all, she was Veronica Lodge and she liked to look on point always. 

He lowered his head between her silky thighs and looked up at her, she grabbed his hair and soon enough he was feasting on her like a three course meal, she wriggled and writhed when he licked from bottom to top, flicking his tongue against the nerve that made her try and clamp her thighs shut but he easily kept her toned legs spread. 

“Don’t stop.” She pleaded and he didn’t, his mouth worked harder and his tongue dipped inside for a better taste of the sweet substance she was emitting, she cried out when he bit down tenderly on her clit and she came hard. Sweet Pea lapped everything he could up and pressed a single kiss to her clit before ascending back up her body where she grabbed his face and kissed him, shoving her tongue into his mouth to taste herself which was incredibly sexy. 

“You’re wild tonight.” Sweet Pea commented and touched her cheek with the back of his hand, she pressed her face further into his touch and wished she could stay with him in the dingy room forever. 

Veronica wrapped her legs around his hips and locked her ankles against his lower back, forcing him to stay close and she silently told him that she _needed_ him.

“Don’t keep me waiting, Sweet Pea.” She begged him and dragged him down to her level by the dog tags hung around his neck and he chuckled, brushing the hair from her face and pressing a single kiss to her swollen lips. 

“I’ll never keep you waiting, Veronica.” He promised and settled between her thighs, one of his experienced hands rested on her hip and the other was wrapped around his erection, he pumped himself twice before running the tip over her and lubricating himself further before he pushed into her body with a slow motion. 

They simultaneously moaned and the sound echoed between the four walls of the room, it felt like they’d been separated for longer than a week and Veronica’s body felt deprived, she had to adjust to the stretch of the seven inches penetrating her.

Sweet Pea brought one of his arms under her head so she could rest back and the other hiked her one leg higher up his waist so he could thrust deeper, he was immensely grateful for being able to feel her around his throbbing dick without a latex barrier between them; they’d never used a condom together. 

She clawed at his muscular back and dragged her nails down the skin, angry marks were left and it was almost like she’d claimed him, she could be animalistic too. She sucked on his collarbone to stifle her moans, almost feeling bad for the noise they were making between neighbouring rooms. 

“You feel amazing inside of me, I can’t wait to feel you cum.” She flirted into his ear, biting on the lobe and he tightened his grip on her leg in retaliation of the filth that had left her mouth. 

Sweet Pea knew that he was too excited and worked up, he needed her to finish again before he could even think about cumming inside of her. So, he rolled them over and left his cock embedded within her as she settled on top of him. 

“Ride me, baby.” He encouraged and held her waist, she threw her head back and her onyx hair fell down her back like a curtain as she began to roll her hips against his. 

Veronica looked down at the man who she was finding herself falling more in love with by the second, her heart ached for him and she knew that eventually, she wouldn’t be able to deny her feelings for him. She bit her lip and moved faster, Sweet Pea reached up to give her breasts a squeeze and she held his wrists, rocking against him harder until she felt her orgasm begin to tingle in her toes and clench in her stomach. 

Her nails dug into his wrists and her hips stuttered against his, she came undone and Sweet Pea watched intently as she did so. He had to help her keep moving as he felt himself near the end, he clawed her hips and stiffened, releasing five spurts of hot cum inside of her quivering walls until his movements faltered and stopped completely. 

Veronica collapsed on his chest and listened to the erratic thumping of his heartbeat under her ear, Sweet Pea stroked her bare shoulder with his tattooed thumb and pressed his lips to her shiny hair. 

They lay together for a few minutes as they recovered from their orgasms, basking in the post coital glow and just holding each other like it was the last time they’d be together. 

Sometime later, after another round of desperate sex (more rougher this time) and more stolen kisses, they found themselves beneath the poor excuse of sheets and Sweet Pea was sleeping peacefully next to her. Veronica looked up at him with her chin resting on his chest, she stroked his jaw and traced over the shadow that his eyelashes were casting on his cheekbones. 

She pressed a single kiss to his neck and snuggled herself under his arm, finding safety and protection from the man she shouldn’t be in love with. 

They slept together through to the morning when the sun rose over Riverdale until Sweet Pea slunk away with a kiss to her pouting lips and the unspoken words of ‘ _until next time, princess_ ’ filtering through his head. 

 


End file.
